yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 092
Duel for Hire, known as Triangle Duel in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel: Maximillion Pegasus vs. Jean-Louis Bonaparte vs. Vellian Crowler Turn 1: Jean-Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws "Toy Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/300) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Vellian Crowler Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Maximillion Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Alligator" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card ("Toon Briefcase"). Turn 4: Jean-Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws. On Bonaparte's Standby Phase, the effect of "Toy Soldier" activates, allowing Bonaparte to Special Summon two more copies of "Toy Soldier" from his Deck (800/300) in Attack Position. Bonaparte then activates "Forced March" to halve the ATK of his "Toy Soldiers" (all three "Toy Soldiers": 800 → 400/300) and allow them to attack directly this turn. Two "Toy Soldiers" attack Pegasus directly (Pegasus 4000 → 3600 → 3200). Bonaparte then remembers Pegasus telling him and Crowler that whoever has higher Life Points at the end of the Duel will be offered a higher position at Industrial Illusions. Deciding to get rid of the competition, Bonaparte uses his last "Toy Soldier" to attack Crowler directly (Crowler 4000 → 3600). On Bonaparte's End Phase, the effect of "Forced March" expires (all three "Toy Soldiers": 400 → 800/300). Turn 5: Vellian Crowler Crowler draws another "Ancient Gear Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ancient Gear Explosive" to target "Ancient Gear Soldier" and inflict damage to Pegasus equal to half the ATK of "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Pegasus 3200 → 2550).In the OCG/TCG, "Ancient Gear Explosive" requires you to destroy the "Ancient Gear" monster you used for its effect. As payback for attacking him directly, Crowler uses his two "Ancient Gear Soldiers" to attack and destroy two of Bonaparte's "Toy Soldiers" (Bonaparte 4000 → 3500 → 3000). Crowler's hand contains "Ancient Gear Golem", "Ancient Gear Beast", "Ancient Gear Cannon", and "Magnet Circle LV2". Turn 6: Maximillion Pegasus Pegasus draws "Shadow Toon". He then activates "Toon Kingdom" by removing the top five cards of his Deck from play. Now while "Toon Kingdom" is on the field, its name is treated as "Toon World". Also, if a Toon Monster would be destroyed by battle, Pegasus can remove the top card of his Deck from play in order to prevent that monster's destruction. Pegasus then Tributes "Toon Alligator" in order to Special Summon "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Toon Dark Magician Girl" attacks Crowler directly via its own effect (Crowler 3600 → 1600). Pegasus then activates "Shadow Toon" to target one of Crowler's "Ancient Gear Soldiers" and inflict damage to Bonaparte equal to the ATK of "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Bonaparte 3000 → 1700). Turn 7: Jean-Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws "Crowning of the Emperor" and subsequently activates it to Tribute "Toy Soldier" and Special Summon "Toy Emperor" (2300/800) in Attack Position. "Toy Emperor" attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl", but Pegasus uses the second effect of "Toon Kingdom" to remove the top card of his Deck from play ("Gorgon's Eye") and prevent "Toon Dark Magician Girl" from being destroyed in battle (Pegasus 2550 → 2250). Bonaparte then Sets a card. Turn 8: Vellian Crowler Crowler draws. He then Tributes his two "Ancient Gear Soldiers" in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Pegasus then activates his face-down "Toon Briefcase" to return "Ancient Gear Golem" to Crowler's Deck, but Bonaparte activates his face-down "Malfunction" to negate "Toon Briefcase" and return it to its original position by paying 500 Life Points (Bonaparte 1700 → 1200). Crowler then activates "Ancient Gear Fist" and equips it to "Ancient Gear Golem". "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl", but Pegasus uses the second effect of "Toon Kingdom" to prevent "Toon Dark Magician Girl" from being destroyed in battle (Pegasus 2250 → 1250). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Ancient Gear Fist" activates, destroying "Toon Dark Magician Girl". Turn 9: Maximillion Pegasus Pegasus draws "Comic Hand" and subsequently activates it to equip it to "Ancient Gear Golem" and switch control of "Ancient Gear Golem" to Pegasus. Due to the second effect of "Comic Hand", "Ancient Gear Golem" is treated as a "Toon Monster" and it gains all the effects that Toon Monsters would normally have. Pegasus then activates "Doppleganger" to take Crowler's "Ancient Gear Explosive" from his Graveyard and add it to his hand by removing the top five cards of his Deck from play. Pegasus then activates "Ancient Gear Explosive" by targeting "Ancient Gear Golem". He then selects to inflict the damage to Bonaparte (Bonaparte 1200 → 0). "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks Crowler directly (Crowler 1600 → 0). Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, Sheppard is tired of hearing Italian and French. In the English dub, Sheppard has had enough of them (Bonaparte and Crowler). *When the four students look at Bonaparte and Crowler, in the original, they appear statues, but in the dub, they look like ghosts. *When Jaden says goodbye to Sheppard, in the English dub, the former says "T-t-y-l" (Talk to you later) to the latter, and Sheppard says, "T-t-what?" In the Japanese version, Judai says he'll call again later. *The onomatopoeia from the activation of "Toon Kingdom" activation is removed from the dub. * In the Japanese episode, when Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte comically turn to stone after Syrus Truesdale tells them that people are starting to learn the two got "fired," the English dub makes them whiter with a glow to coincide with Tyranno Hassleberry's English dub comment, "They look like they've seen a ghost!" Trivia * This is the first of 2 Battle Royal-style Duels of the series. * This is the only time in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX that Maximillion Pegasus Duels. * Syrus Truesdale's quote "This one time at duel camp..." is a parody of the catchphrase used by Michelle Flaherty from the American Pie movie franchise. Mistakes * In a shot, at Crowler's Duel robe, we can see "Ancient Gear Golem", but he hasn't Summoned it yet. Also if one pays close attention to Crowler's Duel Disk after Summoning the "Ancient Gear Soldier" on his first turn one can see that the card on his Duel Disk is not "Ancient Gear Soldier", but instead is "Ancient Gear Cannon". * When "Doppelganger" steals "Ancient Gear Explosive", Crowler is shown with an extra card in his hand. * In the dub, when Pegasus drew "Toon Kingdom", it was shown as Toon World. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes